


Pourquoi ?

by Memepotter952504



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: One Shot, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Suicide Attempt
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504
Summary: Severus marchait dans les couloirs en pleine nuit. Une fois à la tour d'astronomie, il fut prêt à punir avec plaisir l'élève qui circulait hors des dortoirs après le couvre-feu. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir la jeune Miss Granger, et encore moins le couteau ensanglanté à côté d'elle.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Severus Snape
Kudos: 3





	Pourquoi ?

Severus marchait dans les couloirs, il faisait nuit noire. Minuit allait bientôt sonner. Son heure préférée. Il monta dans la tour d'astronomie afin de profiter un peu de la fraicheur de la nuit et de la beauté du ciel étoilé. 

Il se figea quand il entendit des sanglots étouffés dans un coin. Un sourire carnassier apparut sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne replace son masque froid. Un élève à punir. Des points allaient encore valser. Il aimait cela aussi. Il monta rapidement mais silencieusement les dernières marches. 

Il se figea à nouveau, l'envie de punir s'envolant à la vue du spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il vit Miss Granger assise, les pieds dans le vide à pleurer. En temps normal, il ne l'aurait que houspiller, retirer des points et renvoyer dans son dortoir mais la présence de la petite marre de sang qui s'écoulait de ses poignets, une lame portant encore le sang, preuve que cet acte était volontaire l'avait arrêté. 

Il s'approcha doucement tout en sortant sa baguette et s'installa auprès de la jeune fille de douze ans. Elle sursauta en le voyant et chercha à s'éloigner. Elle ne put aller bien loin, arrêtée par le pilier de la tour. Severus tendit la main, paume vers le haut. 

« Montrez-moi vos bras, Miss Granger, » dit-il simplement d'une voix rassurante. 

Même si le ton de sa voix n'était pas celui qu'il employait habituellement avec ses élèves, la jeune fille lui obéit sur le champ. Il soigna les lignes ensanglantées d'un geste vif et garda ses mains dans les siennes. 

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il alors, toujours de sa voix rassurante, sans le moindre jugement. 

Elle ne répondit pas mais recommença à pleurer silencieusement. Severus prit alors la jeune fille dans ses bras et la rassura, la laissant pleurer contre ses robes noires. Il resta là sans bouger, patientant simplement que la Gryffondor prenne son courage à deux mains afin de lui répondre. Elle répondait toujours aux questions. Cette fois-ci ne serait pas différente. 

Voyant que la Gryffondor n'allait pas lui parler ce soir-là, il décida de la réconforter encore un peu en silence avant de l'aider à se relever. Il fouilla dans ses nombreuses poches et en sortit une fiole. 

« Miss Granger, retournez dans votre dortoir et buvez ceci avant de vous coucher. Il s'agit d'une potion calmante. Si jamais vous ressentez le besoin de parler ou juste d'avoir besoin de quelqu'un, la porte du bureau du professeur McGonagall mais également la mienne vous seront ouvertes. »

« Merci, professeur. »

« Et Miss Granger, ne refaites jamais cela. Si vous en ressentez encore le besoin, je veux que vous veniez me voir également. Suis-je clair ? »

« Oui, professeur. »

Il la laissa repartir sans retirer le moindre point à la maison Gryffondor. La jeune fille n'avait pas besoin de cela. Se justifier devant ses camarades viendrait à devoir expliquer pourquoi elle était sortie et il y avait des choses qu'il valait mieux garder secrètes. Et le secret n'était pas le fort des Gryffondors. La notion de vie privée leur était totalement étrangère. 

Il observa la nature depuis le haut de la tour. Il aimait la regarder s'agiter doucement la nuit. De là où il était, il pouvait entendre le bruissement de la Forêt Interdite qui était comme une douce symphonie à ses oreilles. Il resta là un moment, nettoyant le désastre qu'avait laissé la Gryffondor sur le sol. Tout en le faisant, il réfléchit à ce qui aurait pu la pousser à commettre un tel acte. 

La jeune fille n'était pas très appréciée. Pour ne pas dire pas du tout. Il entendait souvent Drago s'en plaindre. Elle était une Née-Moldue, par conséquent les Serpentards ne l'aimaient pas. C'était naturel. Mais ce qui l'était moins, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas d'ami dans aucune autre maison. Il la voyait toujours seule lors des repas, en classe, dans le parc, partout ... La jeune fille était isolée. Il se demandait bien pourquoi. 

xXxXxXx

Severus marchait dans les couloirs quand il entendit un claquement sourd et des bruits secs et rapides sur les dalles de pierre. Quelqu'un courrait ... et pleurait. Il avança rapidement pour savoir ce qu'il se passait et se fit percuter par un corps tremblant. Il posa une main sur ... l'épaule d'Hermione Granger. Il vit l'état de son uniforme et serra la mâchoire. Il observa immédiatement le couloir à la recherche du coupable mais il était désert. 

Il retint un soupir et s'occupa plutôt de la Gryffondor qui avait besoin d'être rassurée. Il la dissimula dans ses éternelles robes noires et la ramena dans son bureau. Il transfigura une chaise en un canapé confortable et laissa la jeune fille pleurer dans ses bras. Il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi il l'avait retrouvée la semaine précédente à pleurer et à se mutiler. 

« Qui vous a fait cela, Miss Granger ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, s'accrochant à ses robes. Severus lui caressa doucement les cheveux dans un geste apaisant. Il soupira et agita sa baguette. Une fiole de potion calmante vola vers lui. Il la lui présenta. La jeune fille la prit d'une main tremblante et la but. Elle se calma mais continua toujours à pleurer silencieusement. 

« Qui, Miss Granger ? Qui a tenté de vous faire cela ? »

« Ils l'ont fait, » murmura-t-elle. 

« Qui ? » répéta-t-il en écartant doucement la jeune fille pour la regarder dans les yeux. « Donnez-moi leurs noms, s'il vous plait. Ils se feront renvoyer sur le champ. Le professeur Dumbledore ne tolère pas ce genre de comportement dans l'enceinte de l'école. »

« Ils ont dit que si je disais quoi que ce soit, ils me retrouveraient et tueraient ma famille. »

Severus soupira et reprit dans ses bras la jeune fille qui repartait dans des sanglots étouffés. Il remarqua au bout d'un instant qu'elle ne pleurait plus, il l'observa. Elle s'était endormie dans ses bras. Il l'allongea donc dans le canapé et posa sur ses petites épaules sa lourde cape noire comme une couverture. 

Il allait devoir en parler avec Minerva. Une telle chose ne devait pas rester impunie. Mais il fallait prendre les coupables la main dans le sac. 

xXxXxXx

Severus corrigeait des copies tout en gardant un oeil sur la Gryffondor qui dormait dans son bureau. Il avait averti Minerva et cette dernière, furieuse, avait promis qu'elle s'occuperait **elle-même** des salopards qui avaient osé toucher à une de ses lionnes. En voyant la lueur dangereuse dans le regard de sa collègue, le Serpentard lui avait laissé quartier libre même dans l'éventualité où il s'agissait de quelques-uns de ses serpents. 

Minerva n'avait pas du tout été contre l'idée qu'il s'occupe de remettre son élève sur le droit chemin. Il l'avait découverte – il n'avait pas caché dans quel état – et la vieille femme avait souri. Elle comprenait. Lui-même avait été découvert au même endroit dans le même état, bien qu'inconscient déjà. Et pas pour les mêmes raisons naturellement. Il avait réussi toutefois à remonter la pente car il avait eu du soutien. Il était maintenant le mieux placé pour savoir ce que traversait plus ou moins la jeune fille. Et il l'aiderait au mieux. 

La Gryffondor émergea d'un sommeil calme en se frottant les yeux. Elle observa les alentours et posa son regard sur son professeur. Severus le sentit et releva la tête de sa copie. Il posa sa plume et se leva pour rejoindre son élève. 

« Miss Granger. »

« Professeur, je suis désolée si je ... »

Il leva la main pour la sommer gentiment au silence. 

« Il n'y a pas de mal, Miss Granger. Je vous ai fourni une potion calmante et vous pleuriez. Que vous vous soyez endormie n'est pas choquant du tout. Tout le contraire. »

Il la vit hocher la tête, rassurée. 

« Souhaitez-vous quelque chose ? »

« Professeur ? »

« Voulez-vous boire ou manger quelque chose ? » développa le Maître des Potions. 

« De l'eau. »

Il fit un vif mouvement du poignet et un verre vola jusqu'à sa main. Il se remplit d'eau la seconde suivante. La jeune fille fit un minuscule sourire et but en silence. 

« Il va falloir que je vous emmène à l'infirmerie, Miss Granger. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle ensuite. 

« Pour m'assurer qu'ils ne vous ont pas blessée. Je l'aurais bien fait moi-même mais ... je me suis dit que vous seriez plus à l'aise avec l'infirmière. »

Elle hocha la tête à nouveau, silencieuse. Ils se levèrent et Severus guida la Gryffondor à travers les couloirs avec une main dans son dos, rassurante. 

Severus resta auprès de la jeune fille bien que derrière un rideau afin de lui laisser un peu d'intimité. Cela rassura la Gryffondor alors qu'elle laissait l'infirmière l'examiner. Elle resta silencieuse sauf pour répondre honnêtement aux questions de Mme Pomfresh. Cette dernière gardait un sourire rassurant pour sa patiente mais intérieurement elle fulminait. La pauvre enfant avait été violée au moins une dizaine de fois lors des dernières semaines. 

Fort heureusement, elle n'aurait aucun dommage physique permanent et – Merlin soit loué ! – elle n'était pas enceinte. Par contre, elle devrait parler à quelqu'un pour ne pas vivre avec cela toute sa vie. Elle laissa la Gryffondor se rhabiller et alla donner les résultats à Severus. Ce dernier fut soulagé d'apprendre que Miss Granger irait bien physiquement. Il était toutefois d'accord avec Poppy. Elle allait devoir se confier à quelqu'un. 

Il raccompagna la jeune fille jusqu'à son dortoir et alla rejoindre Minerva. Ils avaient quelques petites **choses** à régler, d'autant plus que la pauvre Gryffondor venait de lui fournir trois noms. Trois Serpentards. Pourquoi n'était-il même pas surpris ?

Ainsi Marcus Flint, Barnabé Lee et Evan Vaisier furent immédiatement renvoyés et la famille Granger, avec le soutien de Severus, Minerva et Dumbledore, leur intenta un procès. Si les deux derniers, étant majeurs, furent directement envoyés à Azkaban, Marcus Flint, lui fut contraint de changer d'école pour terminer ses études et, naturellement, les trois familles payèrent les dédommagements et les frais de psychomage pour la jeune fille. 

Hermione Granger revint souvent voir Severus dans son bureau durant les mois qui suivirent et ils discutèrent très souvent. L'homme la vit avec plaisir remonter la pente. D'autant plus qu'elle avait commencé à se faire des amis tant dans sa maison que dans les autres. Il avait même réussi à ce que Drago soit moins pénible avec elle vu les épreuves qu'elle avait subies. 

Les choses allaient de mieux en mieux pour la jeune fille. Severus espérait que cela allait durer.


End file.
